All Fired Up
by MzPink
Summary: crossover with Xmen. After hearing about the F4 and Von Doom. Magneto sends Pyro to check it out. Only Pyro may be more deadlyand powerful than first thought.
1. Chapter 1

(A shadow watches the fantastic 4 in the distance)

"So it is true."

Flash to

"Who are you?"

"They call me Pyro."

"You make fire I manipulate it."

"Sucks to be you"

"That's where you're wrong"

"Johnny what's going on." Sue screams and dives out of the way as he sends a fireball at her.

"Get out of here Sue. I can't stop it he's controlling me somehow."

"You said he can manipulate fire. Well in a way Johnny is fire so he is controlling him or at least his powers."

"Who are you guys."

"We are like you. Sorta"

(Magneto's lair)

"Victor Von Doom glad you could make it"


	2. A Beginning To An End

Chapter 1

A Beginning to an End

(Magneto's lair)

"Well it seems as though this Fantastic 4 group were involved in some sort of solar storm and they now have mutant super powers."

"Interesting." Mystique said picking up the papers with their profiles on it. You could here the gentle clicking as John snapped the lid of his Zippo.

"You know how it's funny that these people made themselves freaks and the world idolizes them. Others are born that way and they are shunned."

"Do you think Xavier has heard about them yet?"

"There is no doubt that he has heard about them but has her revealed himself and his team to them I don't think so. That gives us good odds. "

"About what?" She sensed a plan coming.

"This time we really show the world who belongs. Were going to go see what those so-called Fantastic 4 are made of. But as for this Von Doom we might have a new colleague in our midst."

"But it says here he's dead."

"Yes but I have further more reliable sources that says he is not."

"So what do you suppose we do."

"Well," He turned and looked at Pyro, "I think I just might have an idea."

John sat up. It had been 2 months since he had left his friends and joined Magneto. He still wasn't sure he had made the right choice they didn't exactly trust him to do anything but there was no turning back now. And he was treated with much more respect with Magneto. But now he could prove his loyalty.

"What." Mystique glanced over at Pyro.

"Well have you read the profile on the young one. The Human Torch they call him." Mystique quickly flipped through too the page with Johnny's profile on it. A smile peered through her lips. They both looked at Pyro. He sat up straight and looked back at them. Magneto beckoned him to come read it. As soon as he finished an Evil grin took his features, as he knew exactly what they were thinking. He flexed his fingers. This was his chance to prove himself.

"I want you to both go Mystique it says here that the the Torch is sort of a play boy I want you to get involved with him get as much info about them and Von Doom as possible. "

Mystique smiled and nodded and walked from the room, Pyro on her tail. She had seen the look of excitement on his face.

"You ready to do this kid."

"I'm more than ready to show these wanabes what a real mutant can do." He answered truthfully.

Mystique laughed quietly, she would show that party boy a thing or two about woman when she got her hands on him.

"Johnny!" Sue yelled through the their residence. "Johnny! Get in here now!" She was pissed off and would not take any of his bullshit this morning. She had awoken to find the place a complete sty. He had lifted a finger to clean anything since he had gotten here and the huge mess he made last night had showed Sue she needed to stop picking up after her brother. Ben had been telling her all week. She had said she would talk to him but this was it. He had drawn the last string. She stomped down the hallway to his door.

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Johnny. Get here now!"

She heard some noise and then the doorknob turned and the door opened. Johnny appeared in the doorway.

"Hey sis what's up?"

"What's up? What's up is your huge mess!"

"What mess?"

"Oh don't play games with me mister. The one you made last night!" She said accusingly.

"Oh. Well sorry I can't help you with that I gotta go meet some adoring fans of mine. "

"Sorry Johnny not this time your going to go and clean that room spotless? You here me!"

"Yah I hear you loud and clear the whole block can here you!"

"Good!"

"Geez when did you turn into such a spaz?"

Sue just through her hands up in the air and yelled as she was walking down the hallway. " Just get it done Johnny."

Johnny stared after his sister he decided to just clean up the mess because then he could leave. He didn't like sticking around when Sue was in moods like that.

(A/N so how do like it so far any ideas? Please review I love reviews!)


	3. First Attempts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters from either X-Men or Fantastic 4 although I wish I did.

Chapter 2

First Attempts

John and Mystique walked down the crowded city street dodging people making their way to another club. Mystique had disguised herself as a sexy blond. This was the 6th club they had gone to tonight in their search for the torch. But nobody had seen him. Many men had attempted to buy her a drink throughout but one of them had been nice enough with a little encouraging to point her in the direction of some of Johnny's usual hang outs. They entered the club and immediately began searching for their target. They split up and met up again at the bar.

"Anything?"

"No you?"

"No." Mystique answered and signaled for the bartender and ordered a martini for herself.

"Maybe he's staying in tonight."

Just then Johnny storm stalked into the club a bunch of woman whispered together and walked over to him.

"Bingo." Mystique said looking at him. "Go have some fun while I get the info."

Pyro took that as his que to leave and he walked into the crowd scopeing for some babes. Mystique took a sip of her drink and w started to work her magic.

Johnny storm stalked into the bar. He had cleaned up and left he'd spent the day zipping around in his car and now it was time to party. Many girls walked up to him as he entered he started flirting as he made hi way over to the bar. Then he noticed a beautiful blond sitting at the bar. She looked around and then her eyes met his. She batted her eyelashes seductively. He moved slowly to the bar just as she finished. He told the bartender to give her another drink on him.

"Hey beautiful I'm Johnny." He out stretched his hand for her to shake.

"Misty." She shook his hand. He immediately began flirting with her a few drinks later she had him exactly where she wanted him. She began to question him about Victor Von Doom and his powers. It was surprisingly easy he didn't suspect a thing he began to lay out the facts to her in a bragging fashion. Mystique tried not to laugh as he handed over the information that would bring his team down. Once she was sure she had gotten everything out of him she kissed him and left. She had heard enough that kid had huge ego. She found Pyro making on a chick in a corner of the club he noticed her walking up and said goodbye to the chick who motioned for him to call her.

"So."

"I got all we need."

"He wasn't suspicious at all?"

"His ego is so big he didn't even notice."

"Good job."

"I've done my job. I sure hope you can do yours don't worry about me." He snapped his lighter shut. He couldn't wait.

(Next Day)

Johnny walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen the rest of the team was in there.

"Morning. And nice job on the cleaning. "

"Thankyou."

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down just as Reed and Ben stood up. They excused themselves. They had an appointment with some people Johnny didn't pay attention to who. It was just him and Sue.

"Well we need some groceries do you need anything?"

So then it was just going to be him. But that was okay.

"Oh no thanks. I'm fine."

"Okay see you in a little bit."

"Bye."

He walked over to the playstation 2 and turned it on. About an hour later he heard the door open. He put the control down.

"Sue?"

No answer.

"Reed? Ben?" Still no answer he decided to get up and investigate.

"Hello? Who's here?"

"He called he noticed the door was open he moved over to it nobody was outside. He shut the door and turned around and jumped there was somebody behind him.

"You did know there is such a thing as knocking before entering somebody's place. " Johnny said in not so welcoming tone. He looked at the guy. He had brown hair and looked a few years younger then him. He looked like he might have been a high school senior. The kid was grinning at him as he sized him up. He walked around the room.

"So you're the torch."

"Yah and who are you?"

"They call me Pyro." With that he flipped up his lighter and sent a roaring flamethrower at Johnny was knocked across the room. Who was this guy? Johnny picked himself off the ground his clothes still smoking. He ran up Pyro and jumped to tackle him but he saw it coming and moved out of the way throwing a fireball at him it hit Johnny square in the back. He was knocked over again. That made him mad he flamed up the remains of his clothes burning off him. He was about to throw a fireball at him when he felt something grab hold of him.

He stopped dead in his place he felt pain as something took a hold of him. He heard the other guy laugh as he struggled in pain. He was doing something to him he dropped to the floor as he struggled to free himself of the tight invisible hold on him. He was panicking. "What are you doing to me?" He asked.

"Hey Johnny boy don't be mad. I just want to play with you for a while. You see to show you what a real mutant can do. You are fire well I can only manipulate it."

"It sucks to be you." He was trying hard to breath as he panicked and struggled. He could feel himself heating up. He had to keep down or he would burn down the entire building.

"That's where you're wrong." Johnny felt himself standing up against his will. Every move he mad to stop it caused him pain. He was starting to get dizzy. Just then the door burst open. Sue burst through it. She saw Johnny and covered her face from the heat.

"Johnny what's going on?" Susan shouted.

"Sue get out of here he's controlling me somehow!"

Before he could stop himself he felt himself throwing a fireball at his older sister. She jumped out of the way.

"No stop it I won't let you hurt her."

"You can't stop me."

Johnny fought harder and harder he was getting nauseous and weak. Another fireball exploded out of his hands. Far away Johnny could here stomping.

"Well that's my que to go see you." He ran through the doorway as Johnny felt Pyro drop his hold Darkness took him over.

Sue ran to here brother as he dropped to the floor. Just then Ben and Reed burst through the door. Reed looked around and caught sight of Johnny on the floor.

"Johnny? Johnny answer me." Sue called to her brother but he didn't answer.


	4. Folding Desires

Chapter 4

Folding Desires

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters nor do i make any profit off this story whatsoever

Pyro followed Mystique, still in her disquise suit, through the street. She looked beutiful. They had just entered the hotel they were staying at when Mystique turned around to face him.

"I'm hungry. You want to go pick up some chinese?"

"Sure i'll go find a resturaunt."

"Great."

With that she turned around and continued walking through the lobby and toward the elevator. Pyro turned around and exited the building through the doors he had just entered. The sidewalks were crowded with peolple as he searched for a chinese resturaunt. He was about to ask someone were he could find one when he saw one up ahead. He went in and orded. He moved aside after placing his order and tapped his fingers against the counter as he waited.

"John."

Pyro spun around to come face to face with Rogue. His heart melted just at the sight of her emotionless face. He had fallen for her a year ago when she had first arrived at Xaviers. But she didn't share the same desire as him she had fallen for Bobby or Iceman as everyone liked to call him Pyro's best friend.

"John. What are you doing?"

Rogue voice cringed as the words left her lips. She didn't understand it how could he do this. Going with Magneto. The truth was they were all here looking to stop Magneto's latest escapade when she had seen him from her hotel window as he walked past on the sidewal beneath. She said she was going to get some icecream becaus she wanted to talk to John. Everthing was so confusing and hard now. John and Professor Jean were both gone. Cyclops was gone phycologically and Bobby was depressed who wouldn't be his family and best friend betraying him.

"I..Rogue.. You wouldn't understand."

"What? What is there to understand John?"

"Rogue." He honestly didn't know how to answer the question. Rogue felt tears as she tried to hold it together. She had known John had feelings for her she could tell those sort of things easily.

"You ...I can't belive what you did to Bobby. How could you abandon and turn against him like this? Everything is so wrong... Jean and ..I don't know what to do," Tears were flowing down her cheeks freely now, "please comeback John we need you.. I need you." Pyro's eyes locked with hers as he drew closer. There lips brushed against eachother as they pulled into a passionate kiss. Her soft lipd mathched his own. But then he felt as though the life were being sucked from him. He felt her quickly pull back and the life came back to him.

"John. You know we can't and i love Bobby. I'm sorry. John please come back."

Right then an asian girl passed a brown paper bag to Pyro.

"I'm sorry Rogue i gotta go."

"John."

Pyro pushed past her but didn't help but notice her face and it mad him sick to his stomache. Just thinking about his old life. What was he doing her is this what he really wanted? He walked back to the hotel ina daze. He knocked on the door to his rom and waited till there was a click and still disquised mystique stood in the door way wearing a very sext night gown. She looked at him wiht a sense of desire. He felt entranced as she led him into the room and pushed him on to the bed all he could feel was the touch of her on him. Passion lighting a fire inside of him, Rogue slowly drited out of his mind as the heat intensified a she pulled off his shirt.

A/N Sorry about the small chap but i just wanted to let you know i'm stil here i've just been busy with skool and all. plus my computer is down so sorry about the grammer and bad spelling. I hope to bring Victor into the mix soon. I guess i will have to let Julian out from my closet(who says i should get to share him)


End file.
